Gadiba
is a choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It appeared in episodes 42 and 43. Subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Gadiba was a smoke-like entity that served as the pet of Yapool when he took a human form to hide from GUYS and Mebius. Yapool used Gadiba to assimilate with a Gomora on Johnson Island and a Red King on Tatara Island. When Red King was found, GUYS was quick to appear, but Gadiba's Red King form was much more difficult to stop than they had expected it to be. As a result, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle against the monster. Red King's body and abilities were no match for Mebius and was ultimately killed by Mebius's Mebium Shoot. Gadiba however was still alive and so morphed Red King's body into the Gomora that appeared on Johnson Island. Gomora's body was much more stronger than Red King's was and managed to weaken Mebius. However thanks to the interference of GUYS, Gomora was weakened and Mebius was able to continue battling until Gomora's body was destroyed by Mebius's Mebium Burst and METEOR. However, a piece of Gadiba was still alive and had gained what Yapool needed: Ultraman Mebius's abilities. Using Gadiba's absorbed abilities, Yapool unleashed a second Ace Killer in Japan to trap Mebius and shortly after, he released the Gadiba to possess the Ace Killer, transforming it into "Mebius Killer". Gadiba as Mebius Killer easily overwhelmed Ultraman Mebius by performing all of Mebius signature attacks and it seemed the Ultra was unable to stop them, but when Mirai was reminded of the friendship he had gained from Aya (a woman he was dating earlier,) he continued to fight for her sake and after a long and vicious battle, Mebius destroyed Mebius Killer with the Mebium Dynamite. With Mebius Killer's destruction, Gadiba perished in the explosion as well. Trivia *Gadiba is fully rendered in CGI. Data - Red King= Red King The original Red King lacks any supernatural powers but has great physical strength and can hurl boulders with ease. :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Tatara Island :;Powers and Weapons *Great Physical Strength: Although despite possessing no projectile attacks or powers, Red King is gifted with tremendous physical strength that is more powerful than average monsters. He can pick up several thousand tons with ease, dismember the limbs of others with ease, tear great boulders from the ground to throw at his opponents, and is enough to shatter King Joe Black’s armor with one kick. *Super Extraordinary Jumper: Red King, using his tail and powerful legs with little effort, is capable of launching himself into the air and jumping high and far through the air, jumping so high, it’s often appearing as if he’s actually flying and can jump thousands of meters into the air. *Sharp Teeth: Red King has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin. *Whip Tail: Red King’s tail is very long and can be used as a whip, using his thick tail to slam and whip his foes. He can also use it to slam rocks at his foes, and aid in jumping as well. *Durability: Red King has great durability, being able to survive a fall thousands of meters high with no signs of damage or injury. :;Weakness Red King's feet are considered to be Red King's weak spot. They are very tender and an attack on him there causes him great pain Red King Super Extraordinary Jumper.png|Super Extraordinary Jumper - Gomora= Gomora :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Johnson Island :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Gomora can burrow at great speeds. *Mega-Ton Tail: Gomora's tail is often used in combat, even when severed it can briefly survive and move like a lizard's tail. Gomora Mega-Ton Tail.png|Mega-Ton Tail - Mebius Killer= Mebius Killer :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension :;Powers and Weapons * : Mebius Killer possessed a Mebius Brace on his right gauntlet. This is hard to be seen, since the color is gold, which matches his gauntlets. ** : Mebius Killer can perform the Mebium Shoot by placing his left palm over the Mebius Brace, then extends them in different directions horizontally, and then brings them together above his head, creating an "infinity loop." Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, Mebius Killer can fire the beam. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. ** : Mebius Killer can create a blade much like Ultraman Mebius'. From the green pendant on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Perfect for slashing and cutting. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in strength. ** : Mebius Killer can also perform the Mebium Burst. Mebius Killer creates a large ball of fire in his hands, and then hurls the fireball at his foes. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Large Claws: Mebius Killer's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. Mebius Killer Mebius Brace.png|Mebius Brace Mebius Killer Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shoot Mebius Killer Mebium Blade.png|Mebium Blade Mebius Killer Mebium Burst.png|Mebium Burst Mebius Killer Large Claws.png|Large Claws }} id:Gadiba Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius